


We have each other.

by Vyee_H0rnyMcyt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyee_H0rnyMcyt/pseuds/Vyee_H0rnyMcyt
Summary: He opened his chat messages and tapped on 'Sapnap', sending him a quick message of,  "Where are you?"The response was a bit late, as if Sapnap was thinking. He could see that Sapnap saw the message. Walking slowly as he waited for the response, which he got."You know where."
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	We have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! This is my actual first time trying to post something on ao3- I got an amazing person to help me with this so I don't mess up aswell- so.. I hope this is alright!  
> Yell at me if I did anything wrong, lmao 
> 
> Enjoy!

George couldn't believe what happened that night until a couple people had to snap him out of his tense and confirm it word for word Infront of his face. 

" Dream was- what!? " He exclaimed into Bad's face suddenly, making the demon flinch a bit but he did not back away, determined to get George in a good mindset before he went off to do his own work that day.

" He was thrown into the prison, everyone agreed on it and thought it was for the better. He manipulated a lot of people, George- he hurt Sapnap, me, even you! " Bad tried to reason before watching as George put down his glasses and turned the other way, netherite axe in his hands, holding it tightly as if tempted to throw it and hope it killed someone in the process. 

He's always surprised by stuff like this. He was always the last person to know about serious shit like this. And it was annoying, it was sudden. George hated it. 

It wasn't like he expected Dream to last longer. He knew what Dream was doing was bad, was horrible. That he needed to get punished for it sooner than later. 

His mind didn't know who to go to. What to do now that the person he loved was thrown into prison for actions George and Sapnap told him not to do. Well. His mind did land on a person he needed to to see. George wasn't sure how they were dealing with the news either. 

Ignoring the rest of Bad's words as he began to walk away to were he assumed said person was. 

He opened his chat messages and tapped on 'Sapnap', sending him a quick message of, "Where are you?"

The response was a bit late, as if Sapnap was thinking. He could see that Sapnap saw the message. Walking slowly as he waited for the response, which he got. 

"You know where."

That response would've annoyed him on other days, but today it didn't. 

He easily went from walking silently with a complicated and wrapped around mind, to full on sprinting with a frown on his face. The prime path was really quiet today. None was around to stop him or even ask him about why he was running this quick. Honestly, if someone were to stop him and ask, he wouldn't be able to tell them. He didn't know himself. Or at least, he didn't have a full answer. 

George was mainly worried. 

Walking up some stairs quickly and being met with a mountain, he could feel his muscles tense and how tired he felt now. Taking a few breaths and looking around the spot, noticing some moss beginning to grow on the wood he was stood on, easily showing how long this spot as been forgotten for. He even couldn't remember the last time he came here. 𑁋as much as the path for it has been carved into his head𑁋 George took a big deep breath before walking over and using a carved out makeshift staircase at the side of the small mountain. George remembers how him, Sapnap, and Dream made this. He could see the small drawings on the wall upwards. It was dumb crap they decided to put there that they knew none would see. 

This was their little secret place. It was hidden away behind a few buildings so no wonder none has found it yet. 

Going back to his task, he stepped on the last stair and was met with a curled up Sapnap. He had his knees to his chest really closely, almost looking painful from where George was standing. His bandana in his right hand as if was dancing with the wind. His neck long hair doing the same, as well. 

" Sapnap? " George spoke. He felt almost choked. He usually doesn't get along with Sapnap. This want a normal thing. They never come to each other for comfort. It was usually dream they go to 𑁋and of course, George had to realise that in that moment, all at the same time. 

George was caught off guard when he watched Sapnap stand up, walking over to him, and basically throw his body weight onto george. Arms around his neck. Basically asking for a hug. Which george returned without arguing. " Sapnap..? " he tried calling again, only to feel the body he was holding Began to shake. And a few sobs of: " I told him,.. To not- not to.. And he- he J-just.. " George could tell he was crying. He could tell he was struggling to talk. " Sapnap, shh.. Shh.. You don't need to explain. Calm down. " George tried. He honestly felt himself cringe a tad bit inside. But he couldn't just, leave his friend like this. Broken down with tears in his eyes. He cared too much about his friends 𑁋which included Sapnap𑁋 for him to just, up and walk away and leave them in the state Sapnap was in right now. 

He understood why Sapnap was upset, they'd both just lost an incredibly close friend of there's because of his dumb actions. They both knew they could visit their friend, it's the not listening part that got them. It's the fact that dream basically admitted to not caring about them, and that he only wanted to the stupid discs. All of that mixed in with basically having none to go to now other than each other made Sapnap feel like this. And George understands. 

George slowly moved them far from the edge, keeping Sapnap in his hold as they sat down. Sapnap leaned to nuzzle georges neck, little sniffs could be heard every bit or so. George sighed, leaning to kiss Sapnap on top of his head of hair. Just a slight motion to show that he cares. " you're okay. It's not bad to cry, don't hold anything in, Sapnap. " George reminded him, letting his hand go to the side of Sapnaps head, pulling him closer by the hip as well. Sapnap nodded with a small gulp. Bringing his legs up and to the side, his arms crossed over his chest loosely. 

" I-I didn't mean to cry. I didn't want to, I tried to t-tell myself dream wasn't worth my tears like y-you told me last time but I couldn't hold it in.. " 

" Sapnap when I told you to hold them in last time is because you were crying over your dumb fish. This is dream we're talking about, you shouldn't have to force yourself to hold it in if you feel like crying. When did you even start listening to my advice, anyway? "

" Mars wasn't just a dumb fish. " Sapnap defended,  
" You're missing the point here, Sapnap. " George groaned in slight annoyance. 

To that, Sapnap chuckled dryly. It wasn't his usual cute giggle. It sounded sad. Sapnap curled up to George Even closer. " I'm sorry. Mars was an amazing friend, unlike you "

" I came here to comfort you and myself only for you to say this bullsh- "  
" it was a joke! A joke, I'm sorry Gogy! " 

" You better be. "

After that, they fell into a comforting silence. Sapnap was admiring the forest that was laid out in front of them, the mountain top they currently sat giving them possibly the best view. George on the other hand just had his hands wrapped around the ravenette in his arms, as he stared at his eyes and how slightly puffy they looked. How he was a slight pink and how tear streaks where noticeable on his chubby cheeks, and some little tears were at the corners of his pretty dark blue-navy eyes. 

He felt bad. Like he was the one to make him cry, even if he knew that wasn't the case. 

George did try to snap himself out of that mindset really quickly. Instead, blurting out:  
" Do you wanna go visit dream tomorrow, then? "

To which Sapnap's head snapped back, looking up at George with slightly widened eyes. " I-I mean- "

" We don't have to go tomorrow. We can go whenever you're ready, Sapnap. "

Sapnap stayed quiet, head still snuggled in between georges neck and shoulder. He wasn't even sure how to answer that one. Sapnap knew for a fact he can't handle goin tomorrow. So he just, shook his head no. 

" N-not tomorrow. " He sniffed. " Ofcourse. " George nodded, leaving another kiss on top of his head. 

They weren't together or anything. It was just a habit the three of them had whenever one of them got upset or mad sometimes. Cuddles and head/forehead kisses. They were close, and didn't see anything wrong with it so they just ran with it as it seemed to calm all three of them down everytime. 

" I love you. " George said casually with a small sigh at the end. Looking up at the sun that was setting behind the forest ahead of them. 

Sapnap nodded, " I love you too. " 

" Thank you. "

" Of Course. "

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie :] welp, hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I guess u can follow my twitter @H0rnyMcyt,, I post alot more prompts there than here. 
> 
> Goodbye now! :D


End file.
